princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Bun Bun Bun!
Bun Bun Bun! is the 11th track from Marui's album Bun Bun A La Carte. Lyrics Kanji= BUN BUN BUN! BUN BUN BUN! Yeah! BUN BUN BUN! オイオイ冗談! マジなのかぁ? 半端ねぇぜ!(BUN BUN BUN!) ボコボコに打ちのめされて　洒落にもなんねぇぜ 飄々(ひょうひょう)キメてたハズなのに もう笑えねぇ(BUN BUN BUN!) ふらふら焦点あいもしねぇ　やってくれんじゃんよ 俺にしてみりゃ　守備範囲なんて あってないようなもんさ 狙うモンは　しっかりキメる 今だぜ進化のタイミング うぉーうぉうぉうぉうぉー! 覚悟しておけよなぁ(BUN BUN BUN!) 掻き回してやるぜぃ(BUN BUN BUN!) BUN BUN BUN! BUN BUN BUN! 呼吸も忘れるくらいにな マジにさせたんだろい?(BUN BUN BUN!) 責任とれよ(BUN BUN BUN!) 倒れるまで　いくぜ俺と BUN BUN! BUN BUN! BUN BUN BUN! BUN BUN BUN! Yeah! BUN BUN BUN! コイコイ来いよ! やってみろい(BUN BUN BUN!) 負けやしねぇぜ!(BUN BUN BUN!) あの手もこの手もどんな手も(BUN BUN BUN!) 関係ないだろい(BUN BUN BUN!) 気がつきゃいろいろ喰らってら ヒザ笑ってるし(BUN BUN BUN!) ポーカーフェイスが崩されて　こんなのアリかよーぃ 文句なんて　言ってやらねぇ やれるモンやるだけさ 正面突破　限界超えて 見えたぜ進化のショータイム うぉーうぉうぉうぉうぉー! まばたき忘れるな(BUN BUN BUN!) スルリかわしてやる(BUN BUN BUN!) BUN BUN BUN! BUN BUN BUN! ポカンとしてたら怪我すんぜ まだまだやれるだろい?(BUN BUN BUN!) たっぷり見てけよ(BUN BUN BUN!) キッチリキメる　ここは俺が BUN BUN! BUN BUN! BUN BUN BUN! BUN BUN! BUN-ta! BUN BUN!(BUN BUN BUN!) BUN BUN! BUN-ta! BUN BUN!(BUN BUN BUN!) BUN BUN! BUN-ta! BUN BUN!(BUN BUN BUN!) BUN BUN! BUN-ta! BUN BUN!(BUN BUN BUN!) 覚悟しておけよなぁ(BUN BUN BUN!) 掻き回してやるぜぃ(BUN BUN BUN!) BUN BUN BUN! BUN BUN BUN! 呼吸も忘れるくらいにな マジにさせたんだろい?(BUN BUN BUN!) 責任とれよ(BUN BUN BUN!) 倒れるまで　いくぜ俺と BUN BUN! BUN BUN! BUN BUN BUN! BUN! |-| Romaji= Oioi jōdan! maji na no kā? hanpa nē ze! (BUN BUN BUN!) bokoboko ni uchinomesare te share ni mo nan nē ze hyōhyō (hyou hyou) kimete ta hazu na noni mō warae nē (BUN BUN BUN!) furafura shōten ai mo shi nē yatte kure n jan yo ore ni shi te mirya shubi hani nante atte nai yō na mon sa nerau mon wa shikkari kimeru ima da ze shinka no taimingu u ~ u ~wowowo ~! kakugo shi te okeyo nā (BUN BUN BUN!) kakimawashi te yaru ze? (BUN BUN BUN!) BUN BUN BUN! BUN BUN BUN! kokyū mo wasureru kurai ni na maji ni sase ta n daro i ?(BUN BUN BUN!) sekinin toreyo (BUN BUN BUN!) taoreru made iku ze ore to BUN BUN! BUN BUN! BUN BUN BUN! BUN BUN BUN! Yeah! BUN BUN BUN! koi koi koi yo! yatte miroi (BUN BUN BUN!) make yashi nē ze!(BUN BUN BUN!) ano te mo kono te mo donna te mo (BUN BUN BUN!) kankei nai daro i (BUN BUN BUN!) kigatsukya iroiro kuratte ra hiza waratteru shi (BUN BUN BUN!) pōkā feisu ga kuzusare te konna no ari ka yō? monku nante itte yara nē yareru mon yaru dake sa shōmen toppa genkai koe te mie ta ze shinka no shō taimu u ~ u ~wowowo~! mabatakiwasureru na (BUN BUN BUN!) sururi kawashi te yaru (BUN BUN BUN!) BUN BUN BUN! BUN BUN BUN! po kan toshite tara kega sun ze madamada yareru daro i? (BUN BUN BUN!) tappuri mi te ke yo (BUN BUN BUN!) kicchiri kimeru koko wa ore ga BUN BUN! BUNBUN! BUN BUN BUN! BUN BUN! BUN-ta! BUN BUN!(BUN BUN BUN!) BUN BUN! BUN-ta! BUN BUN!(BUN BUN BUN!) BUN BUN! BUN-ta! BUN BUN!(BUN BUN BUN!) BUN BUN! BUN-ta! BUN BUN!(BUN BUN BUN!) kakugo shi te okeyo nā (BUN BUN BUN!) kakimawashi te yaru ze? (BUN BUN BUN!) BUN BUN BUN ! BUN BUN BUN! kokyū mo wasureru kurai ni na maji ni sase ta n daro i?(BUN BUN BUN!) sekinin toreyo (BUN BUN BUN!) taoreru made iku ze ore to BUN BUN! BUN BUN! BUN BUN BUN! BUN! |-| English= BUN BUN BUN! BUN BUN BUN! Yeah! BUN BUN BUN! Oi oi you gotta be kidding! Are you serious? Not bad! (BUN BUN BUN!) Being violently devastated, can't even joke about it Although I decided to take this easy I'm not even amused anymore (BUN BUN BUN!) Unsteady and can't even focus, now you've done it If you look beneath the surface I'm the type who doesn't have such things as territories I'm sure of what I'm aiming for Now's the time to make progress Woo wo wo wo wooo! Be sure to be prepared (BUN BUN BUN!) I'll stir things up (BUN BUN BUN!) BUN BUN BUN! BUN BUN BUN! So you'll even forget to breathe You made me take this seriously, right? (BUN BUN BUN!) Take responsibility (BUN BUN BUN!) Until we collapse, come with me BUN BUN! BUN BUN! BUN BUN BUN! BUN BUN BUN! Yeah! BUN BUN BUN! Come come come on! Just try it (BUN BUN BUN!) I won't lose! (BUN BUN BUN!) That hand, this hand, or any hand (BUN BUN BUN!) It's not relevant right? (BUN BUN BUN!) When I finally noticed, I had taken quite a lot of damage and my knees were wobbly (BUN BUN BUN!) My poker face is breaking down, is this even possible I won't complain I'll just do what I have to Exceeding my limits head-on Now I see it, the showtime of progress Woo wo wo wo wooo! Don't forget to blink (BUN BUN BUN!) You can't catch up to me (BUN BUN BUN!) BUN BUN BUN! BUN BUN BUN! If you're not paying attention, you'll get hurt You can still go on, right?(BUN BUN BUN!) Keep watching me (BUN BUN BUN!) I'll finish this, this is where I BUN BUN! BUN BUN! BUN BUN BUN! BUN BUN! BUN-ta! BUN BUN! (BUN BUN BUN!) BUN BUN! BUN-ta! BUN BUN! (BUN BUN BUN!) BUN BUN! BUN-ta! BUN BUN! (BUN BUN BUN!) BUN BUN! BUN-ta! BUN BUN! (BUN BUN BUN!) Be sure to be prepared (BUN BUN BUN!) I'll stir things up (BUN BUN BUN!) BUN BUN BUN! BUN BUN BUN! So you'll even forget to breathe You made me take this seriously, right? (BUN BUN BUN!) Take responsibility (BUN BUN BUN!) Until we collapse, come with me BUN BUN! BUN BUN! BUN BUN BUN! BUN! Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics